Asset management teams conduct periodic well performance reviews of wells for the production of hydrocarbons. A well review is a way of ranking well performance and identifying problem wells, action items and the like. However, well performance reviews can be time consuming and there is no easy way to identify all underperforming wells within an asset. Single Key Performance Indicators (KPIs) can only identify certain problems and may not identify all underperforming wells. Due to the costly nature of hydrocarbon production, well performance reviews may be of value to managers managing these assets. Unfortunately, asset performance teams may have limited budget and resources necessary to perform a multitude of well performance reviews using multiple KPIs in order to identify all underperforming wells. Hence, methods to improve well performance reviews to identify all underperforming wells would be well received in hydrocarbon production industries.